


Мир и покой.

by DelsKowe



Category: Assassin's Creed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelsKowe/pseuds/DelsKowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они встретились впервые – Дерек хотел ему врезать. До хруста в переносице. Так, чтобы из его курносого носа хлынула кровь. Потому что…<br/>- Мира и покоя тебе, брат.<br/>- Иди к черту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир и покой.

**Author's Note:**

> Тут вселенная "Assassn`s Creed" упоминается, как игра и просто связанные факты, но не более. Кроссовер я вставила приличия ради.  
> На этот драббл меня натолкнули мысли о том, что бы было, если Стайлз все же отпилил Хейу руку в первом сезоне и как бы оборотень с этим жил. Сразу подумала о регенерации. Потом решила её исключить и, в итоге, до такой степени додумалась, что напечаталось это.  
> Никакого глубокого смысла. Только зарисовка на интересную тему.

Когда они встретились впервые – Дерек хотел ему врезать. До хруста в переносице. Так, чтобы из его курносого носа хлынула кровь. Потому что… блядь, как еще ему надо было реагировать?  
Служба – дело благородное. Там учат терпеть, сжимать зубы и переть до конца. Вручную вправлять суставы, держаться, когда твой друг не может сражаться, а так же материться такими словами, от которых у любой кисейной барышни лицо примет все семь оттенков радуги прежде, чем побледнеет от ужаса.  
Родина благодарна за твои старания, труды. И это принимается, как должное. Потому что ты молодец, ты отслужил, ты отдал дань своей стране, перестреляв недругов и отняв с бесчисленное количество жизней.  
Но когда тебя отправляют на пенсию после тяжелой травмы – все слова о чести и благодарности хочется засунуть в задницу.  
Раньше у тебя была мнимая честь, верные друзья, суровый командир и планы на будущее, которые в любой момент могла перечеркнуть пуля в башке.  
Сейчас же – ампутированная рука, умерший соратник, отправивший восвояси начальник и одна сплошная пустота в чертовой библиотеке, которую тебе отдал «любимый» дядюшка, аргументируя это тем, что денег жалко, а самому ей он заниматься не хочет.  
Пыль, темнота, пустота, и…  
\- Ебать, Малик Аль-Саиф, это ты?  
И он…  
Сцепив челюсть, Хейл поиграл желваками и поставил книгу на место, не желая даже внимание обращать на пиздливого задрота, что нашел эту шутку удачной.  
Парень дал ему спокойно уйти, не окликнув вслед и Дерек уже надеялся, что комик послушно пошел прямиком на хер – как Хейл ему мысленно и советовал – но на следующий день пацан приперся снова, с улыбкой бросая ему:  
\- Мира и покоя тебе, брат.  
\- Иди к черту.  
А потом это стало традицией. Этот придурок приходил каждый вечер. Он скидывал рюкзак на стул, здоровался в уже излюбленной форме и, прихватив какую-нибудь книгу, садился за стол. Зачастую это были учебники. Дерек как-то раз все же полюбопытствовал.  
По виду он был обычным школьником. Нескладный, худой, с хаосом на голове и до странного огромным количеством родинок. Дерек не приглядывался. Это само бросалось в глаза. Мешковатая одежда, вечные толстовки – самая частая из них была красной и слегка потертой на локтях – или фланелевые рубашки.  
Что странно – он никогда не смотрел ему в глаза. Кривил губы в усмешке, постоянно поигрывал бровями, фыркал или вставлял какие-то странные комментарии – даже если не получал на них ответы(считай – никогда) – но ни разу не поднял взгляд, предпочитая рассматривать что-то в стороне.  
И Дерек уже не знал, что его бесило больше – это пренебрежительное отношение или противоречивое поведению мальчики нежелание на него смотреть.  
Спустя месяц на приветствие Стайлза – да, Дерек слушал, когда этот придурок без умолку что-то нес и успел выцепить из общей болтовни его имя, пусть и не сразу понял, что это именно оно – Дерек ответил:  
\- Когда ты тут: отсутствует и то, и другое.  
И он наконец-то вскинул на него взгляд.  
Этот чертов горящий странной радостью взгляд карих – Дерек бы сказал, что коньячных – глаз. С широким разрезом и приподнятыми чуть вверх уголками. Обрамленные густыми чуть рыжеватыми ресницами, большие и какие-то… детские. Словно мультяшные. Как в том дурацком мультфильме про олененка, что так любила в детстве смотреть Кора, вынуждая и его пересматривать диснеевское творение раз за разом.  
После этого мириться с присутствием этого парня стало как-то проще.  
Теперь он смотрел прямо на Дерека постоянно. Рассматривал, не стесняясь, все так же болтал, не переставая, старательно занижая тембр голоса к минимуму, чтобы не нарушать «тишину и покой» в библиотеке.  
Дерек обратил внимание, что парень постоянно нервно облизывает свои губы. Время от времени потирает нос большим пальцем. И постоянно – не останавливаясь, как вечный, сука, двигатель – жестикулирует своими руками, растопыривая в воздухе свои длинные тонкие пальцы.  
Его, кажется, совсем не волнует то, что Дерек почти никогда не отвечает на его вопросы. Он видит, что Хейл его слушает и этого ему достаточно.  
А Дерек и в правду слушает.  
Спустя два месяца он знает, что Стайлз – сын шерифа. Что его настоящее имя никто не может выговорить, поэтому он придумал это не менее заковыристое прозвище. Что он просто обожает бургеры и картошку спиральками, но не может это часто есть, потому что его отец страдает от диабета и они дружно уминают овощи и фрукты, говоря «нет» мясу и холестерину.  
Дерек знает имя его лучшего друга. Он даже знает имя девушки, с которой встречается этот самый друг.  
Ему ведомо о противном химике, который постоянно занижает парню оценки из вредности, а так же Хейл постоянно поражается, как такому психу, как их тренер, дали право преподавать в школе.  
И спустя еще один месяц, когда парень снова сидит рядом и, помогая перебирать книги в тележке, чтобы потом можно было распределить их по секциям, болтает, Дерек наконец-то говорит:  
\- Граната. Осколок попал. Ампутировали.  
Стайлз заткнулся и молчал ближайшие пять минут. А после, хмыкнув, все же выдал:  
\- Небось, защищал кого-то, да?  
Хейл слегка удивленно кивнул. Ведь, ну блядь, да, он вытаскивал соратника из зоны поражения и не успел убраться достаточно далеко.  
\- Ты гребаный рафик, чувак. Эта библиотека – твое бюро. Если ты таскаешь скрытый клинок у себя под рукавом – я нихрена не удивлюсь. Почему ты до сих пор не вручил мне белое перо?  
Дерек лишь слабо фыркнул и огрел парня учебником по голове, призывая работать дальше и не развивать эту тему.  
Стайлз был очень странным.  
Он умудрялся находить что-то «классное» даже в том, что классным изначально не было.  
« - Детка отдала концы. Видимо, настало время внимать советам Финстока и тренировать ноги прогулками до школы».  
« - Лидия сошлась с Джексоном. Снова. Чувак, это за гранью моего понимания, но, видимо, высшие силы мне намекают, что с ней мне ничего не светит. Кажется, пора пересматривать естилетний план. Кинь в меня ручкой…».  
« - Это все потому что у меня руки кривые, чел. Ничего, заживет. Зато гляди, какой шрам будет. Девчонки прохода не дадут. Может придумать крутую историю?».  
« - Ампутировали руку? Мужик, зато ты смахиваешь на одного из самых ахуенных ассасинов. Серьезно, твоя хмурая рожа и смуглая кожа – самое то. Разве что цвет глаз отличается. Но все норм, твои глаза тоже ничего. Прекрати на меня так смотреть, ты не понимаешь, какое классное впечатление после себя оставляешь».  
Этот парень не знал ничего о сострадании. Он никогда не смотрел на Хейла с сожалением, никогда не избегал тем на счет его травмы и всегда загорался так, словно перед ним стоял, как минимум, герой из его любимых комиксов.  
И что самое стремное - он всегда знал, когда нужно заткнуться и резко поменять тему в совсем другу сторону. Он Дерека словно... чувствовал.  
Еще спустя месяц Стайлз стал таскать с собой лептоп и, дожидаясь закрытия библиотеки, врубал первую часть «Assassn`s Creed», доверяя Хейлу мышку, а сам орудовал клавишами. Они за неделю прошли первую игру и уже на следующие выходные смело добивали историю про Эцио Аудиторе, не переставая спорить и постоянно огрызаться по поводу стратегии.  
Спустя еще месяц они добивали игру про Эдварда Кенуэя, и прижимающиеся друг к другу бедра были чем-то привычным и даже необходимым.  
Когда последняя часть вселенной Джейд Рэймонд была окончена, Стайлз уже спокойно мог себе позволить вольность и откинуться спиной на чужую грудь, принявшись недовольно что-то фырчать под нос и размышляя вслух, во что еще они могут вместе сыграть.  
Стайлз стал неотъемлемой частью. Библиотека перестала быть темной и тихой.  
И теперь, когда Стайлз, расплываясь в улыбке, говорил:  
\- Мира и покоя тебе, Дерек.  
Хейл ему с легким прищуром отвечал:  
\- С тобой пришло и то, и другое.


End file.
